La grande famille ninja
by Mydaya
Summary: POV hétéro - Recueil de poèmes sans rime dédiés aux persos du manga Naruto et de leurs difficultés. Sondage : qui voulez que sera le suivant ? Mettez la réponse dans une review !
1. Naruto

Chapitre 1 : Naruto  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je ne sais même plus à quand mes souvenirs remontent  
  
Moi, réceptacle du démon  
  
Pauvre en techniques et riche en chakra  
  
Ma puissance alimentée par des choses incroyables  
  
La haine et l'amour combinés  
  
Plus personne ne me résiste  
  
Seul défaut, on me rejette  
  
De cette puissance que je suis seul à connaître  
  
Solitaire et incompris  
  
J'errais tout seul dans la nuit  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes amis... toute ma famille  
  
Et à qui je devrais à jamais tout ce que j'ai  
  
— Naruto, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour savourer leur sourire. 


	2. Sasuke

Chapitre 2 : Sasuke  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quand est-ce que j'ai ressenti cette haine  
  
Ce sentiment si infect qui me ronge l'âme  
  
Mon clan tué sous mes yeux  
  
Par l'homme que je respectais le plus au monde  
  
Pourquoi, Itachi mon frère, me faire ça  
  
Moi qui n'étais qu'un enfant  
  
Tu as détruit tous mes rêves, mes espoirs  
  
A présent, je ne vis que pour toi  
  
La vie a un goût de vengeance  
  
Je serais le plus fort  
  
Même si ce but m'enchaîne à la mort  
  
Personne ne comprend tout cela  
  
Tout le monde me voit comme fort  
  
Moi qui suis si faible et misérable  
  
J'errais tout seul dans la nuit  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes amis... ma vraie famille  
  
— Sasuke, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier la chaleur qu'ils dégagent. 


	3. Sakura

Chapitre 3 : Sakura  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Qui comprend ce que je ressens  
  
Je ne regarde que lui  
  
Alors qu'il m'ignore  
  
A cause de lui, j'ai presque tout perdu  
  
Adieu, Ino ma meilleure amie  
  
Mais je ne te laisserais jamais gagner  
  
Je me battrais jusqu'au bout  
  
Moi une ninja sans particularité  
  
Noyée dans la masse des ses fans  
  
Avec mon détestable front  
  
Je pleurais et c'est toi  
  
Ino, qui m'en a sorti  
  
Je te remercie mais c'est la guerre  
  
De meilleures amies  
  
Nous sommes devenues rivales mortelles  
  
J'errais toute seule dans la nuit  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes amis... finalement ma famille  
  
— Sakura, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours apprécier leur réconfort. 


	4. Kakashi

Chapitre 4 : Kakashi  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Qui peut vraiment dire  
  
Ce que je pense réellement  
  
Alors qu'on me prend pour un borgne  
  
De tous mes anciens amis  
  
Il ne m'en reste aucun  
  
La haine et la guerre les emportant  
  
Retransmettant mon savoir  
  
Je me plonge le plus souvent  
  
Dans une lecture qui me fait oublier  
  
Mon lourd passé mystérieux  
  
Parenté à la famille Uchiha  
  
J'en garde la marque  
  
Sur mon œil invisible rouge  
  
J'errais tout seul dans la nuit  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes élèves... en fait ma famille  
  
— Kakashi, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours apprécier leur maladresse. 


	5. Kiba

Chapitre 5 : Kiba  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pourquoi me regardent-ils ainsi  
  
Comme un chien  
  
Personne ne me respecte  
  
Mon seul ami, mon chien  
  
Fidèle Akamaru  
  
Merci d'être resté près de moi  
  
De là vient mon caractère  
  
Certains acceptent  
  
D'autres non  
  
Mais ce n'est pas eux qui vont me changer  
  
Je crois aux amis  
  
Je sais fermement que j'en aurais  
  
Je parle de vrais amis  
  
Plus tard, je serais un maître-chien  
  
Mais là, tout de suite  
  
J'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... la famille qui me comprenait vraiment  
  
— Kiba, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur accueil chaleureux. 


	6. Shino

Chapitre 6 : Shino  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis un monstre  
  
Quelques personnes le savent  
  
Et la plupart le pensent  
  
Ils n'admettront jamais à voix haute  
  
Le dégoût que j'inspire  
  
Aucune fille ne m'approche  
  
Préférant les gars normaux  
  
Plutôt que ceux avec  
  
Un corps couvert d'insectes  
  
Arriverais-je un jour  
  
A trouver celle qui acceptera  
  
Qui aimera être avec moi  
  
C'est pourquoi j'affiche  
  
Cet air si mystérieux  
  
Car je ne veux pas que l'on sache  
  
Qui je suis réellement  
  
Grâce à mes lunettes noires  
  
Et mon gros manteau gris  
  
Je ne m'attire pas des regards de dégoûts  
  
Qui pourrait comprendre  
  
En fait, j'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... une famille qui ne me rejetait pas  
  
— Shino, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur sourire sans fard. 


	7. Hinata

Chapitre 7 : Hinata  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis timide  
  
Tout le monde le sait  
  
Même mon père  
  
C'est ce qui le dérange, il ne m'aime pas  
  
Il ne veut qu'une machine comme fille  
  
Il ne veut pas d'un être vivant  
  
Je n'arrête pas de pleurer  
  
Je suis une incapable  
  
Alors que j'aime quelqu'un d'interdit  
  
Lui qui ne sera jamais respecté par ma famille  
  
Lui que je vois dans mes rêves  
  
Il ne cesse de m'encourager  
  
Alors que je suis si faible  
  
Mes grands yeux blancs sont  
  
Signes de mon emprisonnement  
  
On me cloître entre deux murs  
  
Je ne connais pas le mot « liberté »  
  
Cependant, je donne mon meilleur  
  
Pour que tous ceux qui m'entourent  
  
Soient fiers de moi  
  
J'étais vraiment découragée  
  
En fait, j'errais toute seule dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... cette famille qui me soutenait  
  
— Hinata, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour les remercier. 


	8. Shikamaru

Chapitre 8 : Shikamaru  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Quelle ironie  
  
Moi le génie des temps modernes  
  
Au sourire moqueur  
  
Je ne comprends pas tout  
  
Quelle frustration  
  
Comment aimer une fille  
  
Elles qui nous manipulent  
  
Elles qui nous maltraitent  
  
J'aimerais savoir ça  
  
Moi qui ne supporte pas l'effort  
  
Qui dort en cours  
  
Et je n'en ai pas honte  
  
Je suis meilleur que les autres  
  
Pourquoi devrais-je travailler ?  
  
Je suis le meilleur  
  
Mais tout me soûle  
  
Et me vanter est compris dans ce « tout »  
  
Seulement il y a quelques temps  
  
Mes amis furent mis au courant  
  
De mon QI si important  
  
J'avais si peur  
  
Qu'ils me regardent étrangement  
  
J'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... la famille qui me regarde tel que je suis  
  
— Shikamaru, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leurs remontrances. 


	9. Chouji

Chapitre 9 : Chouji  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Parfois je me pose la question  
  
Dois-je refuser d'aimer  
  
Ce pour quoi j'ai l'impression  
  
D'être né : la nourriture  
  
Pour plaire aux autres  
  
Ino me l'a si souvent remarqué  
  
Et oui je suis gros  
  
En plus je ne suis pas très fort  
  
Cela fait-il de moi  
  
Quelqu'un qu'il faut rejeter  
  
Non, Shikamaru me l'a montré  
  
Sous son air insouciant  
  
Il est toujours là  
  
Pour moi, pour me soutenir  
  
Moi qui ai souvent été exclus  
  
Ou même méprisé  
  
Je deviendrais donc quelqu'un de fort  
  
Pour montrer à ceux que j'aime  
  
Que je peux les protéger  
  
Qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi  
  
C'est pour ça que je continuerais  
  
A manger, à me gaver  
  
Même si on m'y interdit  
  
On peut dire que j'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... la famille qui m'accepte comme je suis  
  
— Chouji, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leurs regards légèrement réprobateurs. 


	10. Ino

Chapitre 10 : Ino  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il me regarde  
  
Ou il ne me regarde pas  
  
Qu'importe car je serais toujours  
  
Là où il m'attendra le moins  
  
Oh cher Sasuke  
  
Je sacrifierais tout pour toi  
  
Je me priverais de tout  
  
Du plaisir de manger à ma faim  
  
Des autres garçons  
  
De ma meilleure amie  
  
Mais je sais que tu es fier  
  
Je te comprends car  
  
Je le suis également  
  
Je t'aurais, coûte que coûte  
  
Regarde  
  
Pour mon honneur  
  
Pour ridiculiser ma rivale  
  
Pour que tu saches  
  
Que je te comprends  
  
J'ai abandonné  
  
Ce que tu aimais chez les filles  
  
Ma belle chevelure blonde  
  
Afin de pouvoir  
  
Ne serait-ce qu'une fois  
  
Sentir ton regard appréciateur  
  
Posé sur moi  
  
J'étais tellement sur toi  
  
Que je ne me rendais pas compte  
  
Que j'errais toute seule dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... une famille qui me soutiendrait  
  
— Ino, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leurs aides à mieux me sentir dans ma peau. 


	11. Rock Lee

Chapitre 11 : Rock Lee  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je sais que je suis faible  
  
Je ne connais que le Taijutsu  
  
Contrairement aux autres  
  
Qui maîtrisent le reste  
  
Ils me méprisent  
  
Parce que je suis faible  
  
Mais je n'abandonnerais pas  
  
Pour prouver à tout le monde  
  
Ma vraie valeur  
  
Je m'entraînerais si dur  
  
Que personne ne pourra me battre  
  
Je sais que je ne suis pas  
  
Le plus beau  
  
Mais je perfectionne mon charme  
  
Voulant aligner les conquêtes  
  
Seulement, ça ne suffit pas  
  
Que me manque-t-il  
  
Pour vaincre mes faiblesses  
  
Je sais que j'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Jusqu'à cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... une famille rassemblant idoles et rivaux  
  
— Rock Lee, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur encouragement. 


	12. Néji

Chapitre 12 : Néji  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis le plus fort  
  
Personne ne peut me battre  
  
Ce n'est pas possible  
  
J'ai forgé seul mon caractère  
  
Je ne suis pas un perdant  
  
Le destin veut ça  
  
Je ne veux pas me laisser faire  
  
Mais que puis-je  
  
Devant les règles  
  
De la famille Hyuga  
  
Je suis le meilleur  
  
Et je suis obligé  
  
De supporter l'humiliation  
  
De mon père  
  
De cette branche familiale  
  
Sceau me brûle  
  
Je crie « vengeance »  
  
Je vous déteste  
  
Je déteste la Bunke  
  
Qui préfère cette faible  
  
A moi, qui suis si fort  
  
En fait, je me fichais bien  
  
Si j'errais tout seul dans les ténèbres  
  
Mais j'ai vu cette douce lumière  
  
Qui devint mes coéquipiers... une vraie famille unie  
  
— Néji, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur solidarité. 


	13. Tenten

Chapitre 13 : Tenten  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis moi, je le sais  
  
Avec mon air chinois  
  
Je me démarque  
  
Adepte d'armes en tout genre  
  
Je n'ai pas pris une technique compliquée  
  
Mais je me débrouillais  
  
Jusqu'à présent  
  
Dès que je l'ai vu  
  
J'ai sentit une proximité  
  
Je ne sais pas  
  
Quel est ce sentiment  
  
Un frère ? Un amour ?  
  
Lorsqu'il souffre  
  
De sa marque sur son front  
  
Je souffre avec lui  
  
Même s'il ne sourit pas tout le temps  
  
Il est fort  
  
Je l'encouragerais toujours  
  
Je l'admire tant  
  
Je serais toujours là pour lui  
  
Même si, peut-être  
  
Il ne le sait pas  
  
Je veux juste son bonheur  
  
Peut-être que j'errais toute seule dans les ténèbres  
  
Mais quand j'ai vu cette douce lumière  
  
Celle-ci devint mes coéquipiers... une famille qui recueillait mon frère  
  
— Tenten, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur folie à tous. 


	14. Jiraiya

Chapitre 14 : Jiraiya  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis un incompris  
  
Tout le monde me critique  
  
Je passe pour quelqu'un  
  
De très pervers  
  
Et ils ont raison  
  
Bah, je les laisse dire  
  
Sinon à quoi ça sert de vivre  
  
Si ce n'est pas  
  
Pour profiter de la vie  
  
J'en ai tellement vu  
  
Des horreurs de la guerre  
  
Que je veux vivre à fond  
  
C'est pour cette raison  
  
Que je suis devenu légendaire  
  
Ne tuez pas les grenouilles  
  
Elles sont ma force  
  
Tout ce qui est vivant  
  
Devient mes amis... une famille un peu dégoûtée  
  
Mais je les aime tellement  
  
— Jiraiya, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier l'inspiration de belles jeunes femmes nues. 


	15. Orochimaru

Chapitre 15 : Orochimaru  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Personne ne comprend  
  
Mes expériences  
  
Ne me regardez pas comme ça  
  
Je ne suis pas un monstre  
  
Il est vrai que je suis supérieur  
  
Que je suis fort  
  
Terriblement fort  
  
Je fais peur à tout le monde  
  
Mais les gens de Konoha  
  
Veulent se borner à leurs connaissances  
  
Il fallait bien  
  
Que je comble cette lacune  
  
Et que je dissèque quelques personnes  
  
Ce n'est pas ma faute  
  
Si j'aime en plus le faire  
  
S'ils sont si faibles  
  
C'est pour cette raison  
  
Que je suis devenu légendaire  
  
Ne tuez pas les serpents  
  
Ils sont ma force  
  
Tout ce qui est vivant  
  
Devient quand même mes amis... une famille un peu peureuse  
  
Mais je les aime bien, à ma manière  
  
— Orochimaru, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur crainte. 


	16. Tsunade

Chapitre 16 : Tsunade  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : POV  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
C'est moi  
  
Celle qui perd aux jeux  
  
Vous m'avez bien regardée  
  
Je me moque de ce que vous dites  
  
J'ai tout perdu  
  
Ceux que j'aime principalement  
  
Nawaki... Dan  
  
Le sang m'entoure  
  
C'est horrible  
  
Je ne veux plus de morts  
  
Je veux aimer des vivants  
  
L'argent n'est rien  
  
Je ne fais que le jouer  
  
Même si je n'ai pas de chance  
  
Je me fais tout le temps avoir  
  
Et alors ?  
  
C'est pour cette raison  
  
Que je suis devenue légendaire  
  
Ne tuez pas les limaces  
  
Elles sont ma force  
  
Tout ce qui est vivant  
  
Devient des amis... une famille immense en fait  
  
Je les adore vraiment  
  
— Tsunade, disent-ils  
  
Et j'accours pour apprécier leur vie et leur joie. 


	17. Gaara

Chapitre 17 : Gaara

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mes yeux, cerclés de noir

Voient tout

Le vrai monde

A travers mon démon

Le grand, le terrible Sukakuu

Souffrez-vous

Moi encore plus que vous

Je ne veux plus de famille

Je ne veux plus d'amis

Je ne veux plus de pitié

Je suis seul

Ça a toujours été comme ça

Qu'est-ce donc que l'amour

Dans ce monde de trahison

Le sable m'obéit

Personne ne peut m'approcher

Pas même mon équipe

En fait, on m'a fait réaliser

Que ma famille a toujours été là

— Gaara, disent-ils

Et j'accourre pour les remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.


	18. Kankuro

Chapitre 18 : Kankuro

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mon visage peinturé

Fait peur à certains

Fait rire d'autres

Le vrai sens de tout cela

Peut-être l'ai-je oublié

Je ne supportais tellement pas mon reflet

Que j'en ai cassé le miroir

Pourquoi ai-je cette tête

Pourquoi ai-je celle de notre père

Celui que je hais

La peur nous noue les entrailles

Je vous prends de haut

Normal avec elles

Mes marionnettes qui m'obéissent

Personne ne peut m'approcher

En fait, on m'a fait réaliser

Que ma famille a toujours été là

— Kankuro, disent-ils

Et j'accourre retrouver mon frère, ma sœur, mon équipe.


	19. Temari

Chapitre 19 : Temari

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Attention Spoilers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai tout le temps peur

Normal pour une kunoichi

Un frère psychopathe

Habité par un démon

L'autre se haïssant parfois

Je ne peux rien faire

A part endurer et ne pas être un fardeau

C'est la loi du plus fort

Dans ce village minable

Ils ne le sont pas tous

Gentils, attachants, amusants

Je ne connaissais pas

Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas droit

Je suis jalouse

Mais je ne veux plus de morts

Mais j'obéis sans discuter

En fait, on m'a fait réaliser

Que ma famille a toujours été là

— Temari, disent-ils

Et j'accourre pour effectuer une mission avec mon sourire retrouvé


End file.
